


Away from home.

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Before the movie THOR, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, I only wanted to help, Thor is a good bro.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Maleficus has been targeting men and their families for years. <br/>Men, because she hates them. <br/>Families, because she cannot stand their happy faces. <br/>It just so happened that she has decided to destroy the kingdom of Asgard next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work might lead many people away from the movie and to places where you might not want to go. But I guess that's the whole point of fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and apologies for mistakes. This is my first time. Bare with me, darlings.

Name: Astrid Seraphine Odinsdottir.  
Current age: 12 years old.  
Eye colour: Blue when I was born but turned green some time later. It's the kind of green that reminds someone of the grass.  
Hair colour: Goden like Thor's but I have a single strand of dark hair from when I tried a spell to make my hair dark like Loki's but he stopped me. It's a funny story.

  
Skills: Sword fighting and magic. I mostly do magic because sword fighting hurts a lot of people. I connect with nature and can give life to any plant by touching them. I can also take the pain of people by contact with their skin. Also moving things with my mind and so on. Also, recently I learned how to make an illusion of myself.  
Title:Goddess of joy and peace.  
Symbol: Doves...?  
Parents: Odin and Frigga.  
Siblings:Thor and Loki. (16 and 20 years old respectively).  
I guess that's it. Oh and..  
Favourite colour:Green! And also gold and silver.  


 

 

 

"Loki! Mother! Look!" I turned to my big brother and my mother with a huge grin on my face as I held up my hand to them. In the palm of it was a small plant surrounded by a glowing gold light which was helping it grow.

Loki and I watched with awe as the plant grew until it was in its full height. We both shared a grin and joined our hands, both thinking of the same thing.

 

In a few seconds the plant burst into a sequence of coloured lights and when they faded away, a rainbow coloured butterfly flew up from our intertwined hands.

Mother joined in on our laughter and she congratulated us both on our new achievement with magic. Then we heard a knock on the door to our room. Mother went to see who it was while we stayed where we were.

 

  
"We've never done that before." Loki said to me, smiling happily.                     I smiled too. "No we haven't. Do you think we will be able to do more? Maybe a bilgesnipe... Ehehe. Just pictured that!"

He laughed and pet my hair. "I'm sure we can do much more." I giggled and hugged him even though I knew he wasn't one to show much affection in public. I sighed happily.

  
"I love you brother." His hands wrapped around me. " _And I you, little one._ " he replied in my head.   
...............  
I walked beside Loki and Thor to the throne room where father was. Entering the huge hall, we spotted the Alfather talking with a guard. We stopped near them and when the guard left, we bowed to father.

"Rise, my children."

  
Hearing the Alfather's comand, we stood and i smiled at him. He spoke to the three of us.

 "I am sure you know about the upcoming feast to celebrate Thor's birthday-" He was cut of by the sound of an explosion from outside.         Thor, Loki and I turned to our father and with a nod of approval from him, ran to see what had happened.

 

  
Outside, smoke filled each and every inch of the grounds making it impossible for us to see anything. Distant sounds of pain were heard but without knowing what was going on, we were as useless as anyone else there. I lost sight of Thor and Loki in all the chaos and pretty soon I found myself being grabbed roughly by someone.  
"Let me go!" I kicked and punched the person holding me but it seemed they were far stronger than me.

I figured out that the person was a female and she seemed to be the one leading the... whatever this was.One more kick to the woman ended with a slap to my cheek and she hissed at me angrily.

 

"Stay still you little brat. Do not make me say it again." Well. She didn't sound like she was from around here. Maybe from Midgard? Ugh... I was too irritated to think.

After a while, the sounds seemed to fade away and the woman started walking, dragging me roughly behind her. I frowned.

 

"You do know that I am capable of walking , don't you?" I muttered in annoyance. "Shut up." I rolled my eyes and decided to stay silent and look around for clues for what was happening. With the smoke mostly cleared away, I could now see that there were many other people like this woman, all heading to the same direction. What is this? Some kind of ritual kidnapping? I sighed.

We kept on walking until finally we reached a sort of vehicle. It looked like the jeeps on Midgard, only there were cages with bars of iron on its back.

 

I felt the first feelings of dread wash over me as they roughly pushed me into the cage and locked it. I looked at the woman intently as she stared at me in silence. She smirked at me and then went to join the others in the front.

 

The vehicle started moving and I watched my home become smaller as we moved further away from it. I didn't realise it would be a long while before I saw my home again.

  
  


Back at the palace of Asgard, Thor was pacing the floor anxiously. It had been a while since the explosion and he still didn't know where his sister was. His mind thought of the worst things happening to her and the guilt of not paying more attention to her safety weighed down on him heavily. His father had sent men to search for her and also to inform Loki and the queen of what happened.

 

  
Thor turned to face the door as it opened and Loki walked in with their mother. He had a worried look on his face and it looked as if he ran to get here. He quickened his pace and looked at Thor eagerly.

 

"Well? Did you find her?" Thor looked at his little brother and sighed sadly. "No brother. Not yet." Loki looked at him confused.

  
"But you will find her?" He turned towards his mother for reassurance.

 

  
"Right mother?" Frigga felt her heart break both from not knowing where her daughter was and from the hopeful look on her son's face. She managed a small smile for Loki.

"We will try our best Loki", was all she could offer.


	2. Acquainted with the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dear readers. This is a terribly short chapter and I promise I will put up longer ones if not for your sake then for my heart's.   
> This is most definitely NOT the chapter's summary so I bid you carry on.   
> As always, have a great day.

"Brother? _What is love?"_

_Loki peered down at his sister on the grass with a flower in her hand._

_"Where is this coming from?"_

_The seven year old shook her head. "I guess i am just curious. So what is it?"_

_He sighed and closed the book._

_"Love can be defined as a lot of things Astrid. It can go from something as simple as you liking a certain food item-"_

_"CHOCOLATE! "_

_"-to something that will make you do anything for a person just so you can see them smile. It does not matter how big a task is, everything seems effortless when you are in love. You do not need to force it. It just happens without your consent."_

_He watched his sister think over his words and smirked as he thought of how complex it might seem for her._

_"So it is something that makes you lose all your senses?"_

_He_   _chuckled_ _at her conclusion. "Yes. That is exactly what I just said. "_

_....._

 

Astrid woke up from her sleep and looked around groggily. Her eyes took in the dark sky above her and the few eagles that were flying around. Her ears picked up the sound of a gate creaking open and it made her sit up, now on high alert and desperate to know what was going on. She gasped as the vehicle made its way through the gate and towards a huge grey building. It was really dull looking and there was something scary about the way that not a single noise was heard a building so huge though it seemed ridiculous. She leaned forward and gazed sadly at the burnt trees and tied up animals on the compound, feeling the lack of life in the mysterious place drain her. The doors of the vehicle opened and a woman she hadn't seen before yanked the cage door open and pulled her out. She looked around wearily up at the stone faced women beside her, all towering above her by more than a few inches. They stopped before a huge metal door which opened on its own and they walked in. Inside was as dull as the outside with the grey walls and lack of furniture. There was a huge symbol on the floor that she couldn't recognise and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. There was also a door at the end of the huge hall and it was made out of metal as well. Astrid was pushed to the middle of the floor on top of the symbol on her hands and feet. The door opened and a woman walked in. She was tall, dark in complexion and had straight black hair. She was really young but everybody here looked that way. She walked over to Astrid and looked down at her coldly while addressing the others.  
"Is this her?"  
"Yes mistress."  
She smirked. "Good. Take her to the usual place."  
And with that she left Astrid completely at the mercy of the strange women.


	3. Pretence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if it gets too much Astrid then tell me okay? I know three fourth of you are here for the boys. I hope you like it. Here you go.

As soon as the doors closed behind the woman, Astrid was yet again being dragged off somewhere. She huffed. "So.. you must really love helping handicaps.. did I mention that I am not one?" There was no reply. "Fine. Do not answer. I do not look forward to what you have to say anyway." In truth, she was only blabbering because she was nervous and she needed to focus on something else other than her fate that is probably just around the corner.  
The others dragged her further into the huge building and further away from the only door that led to the outside. Astrid shuddered as she heard screams echo through the walls and wondered if, in a few minutes, she would be one of the people screaming.  
Her determination got the best of her and she vowed that she would stay strong for her family. What would Loki have done? 

They finally stopped at the door to the basement.

On entering, it looked normal enough. But it was only when someone from behind lit a candle that the true horrors of the room was revealed to her.  
The walls were covered with weapons of torture. There was not a single inlet for light and on the floor in the middle, there was the strange symbol from before.  
Above it, laid out was a single chair of wood, appearing almost innocent amidst all the knives and daggers. Astrid noticed that some seemed to purposely avoid contact with the symbol on the floor as if they were afraid of it. 

That was all she could take note of before she was forced on the chair and someone began chanting and the world went black.  
.......  
Four months later:

Several knocks were made on the door. 

Loki scowled from inside his chamber and deliberately ignored it. 

Louder knocks were made on the door. 

This time a booming voice followed.  
"LOKI! OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!"  
The god of mischief rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Thor.Carry on with your brilliant plan. Let us see how mighty you really are to break through my magic."  
He heard his brother curse under his breath and smirked, returning to his book. 

After a few moments, however, the banging resumed.  
Loki huffed and stood up. He yanked the door open. "What do you want?"  
Thor grinned but Loki noticed that it was forced.  
Since when does Thor have to force a grin?  
"Youve stopped coming down for dinner."

Loki casually leaned on the door frame.  
"Oh I am so sorry. Did I worry you brother?"  
Thor's face fell a bit at his tone and Loki ignored the ache in his chest.  
"It is not a matter to jest upon Loki. You need to eat." He shook his head and added, "If not for me then for Astrid."  
The words were soft but Loki heard them.  
He burst out laughing.  
"Astrid?!" He continued to laugh uncontrollably while Thor just stood there gazing at the floor sadly.  
Loki finally stopped laughing and spoke.  
"Astrid is dead. No no, even better. She never existed."

Thor frowned, feeling the anger boil within him.  
He grabbed Loki by the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME IN TALKING OF HER ALMOST AS IF SHE WERE AS WORTHLESS AS THE DIRT YOU WALK ON?! SHE LOVED YOU LOKI! DOES SHE NOT DESERVE ATLEAST TO REMAIN IN YOUR MEMORY?!"  
There was a silence where they both stared intently into each other's eyes. Trying to understand each other.  
Loki was the first to break the silence. 

"She isn't coming back."

Thor let go of his brother with a growl. He turned and walked away but stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he said quietly.

"She would be dissapointed in you."

Then he turned and walked away leaving Loki to tremble over his words.  
.....


	4. Meeting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just so you know, I was not joking when I told you that this story will take you to places you might not want to go. It will be a long time before I reach the actual movie. I'm talking of completely changing their history. The things in the movie will still happen, but in my version, Avengers wasn't the first adventure they had. This is a whole different thing which leads up to the movie.. I hope you enjoy. :)

Five months after Astrid's disappearance:

"Father? When do the guests arrive?"  
"Patience my son. They will come."

The Alfather sat on the high chair and gazed at the great hall. Huge tables were set out and they were filled with delicious food from different cultures. This was all for the people of Vanaheim. Every year, Asgard held a celebration of this sort inviting the realm of Vanaheim to acknowledge their lasting friendship. 

Now all they had to do was wait for the Vanir to arrive and the celebrations would begin. 

Loki and Thor were standing side by side and Frigga sat on a chair next to the Alfather.   
Before long, a horn sounded and the double doors opened to reveal the king and all the important people. 

Odin smiled. "My friend." Beside him, Frigga stood and shook hands with him, smiling in that warm way of hers. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, dear friend."

"Likewise, my queen." The three shared more pleasantries and then the king was politely asked to join in with the celebrations. 

Some time later:

The evening had gone smoothly and before long, lovers had begun to dance.   
Thor noticed a woman sitting alone at a table and he was instantly intrigued.   
The woman had long straight black hair and she was gracefully sipping her glass of wine. Her skin was dark and smooth but what caught his attention was her eyes. They were mystic and alluring and he couldn't figure out the colour. They were dark brown with a hint of white in them and her smoky eyeshadow made them look even more haunting. 

He stood from his table and moved towards her. 

"My lady, I couldn't help but notice you from the distance. In my opinion, a lady like you should be paid attention to."

She looked up at him. When she recognised him as the Prince, she gasped and stood quickly.   
Thor chuckled, finding her actions utterly adorable. "There is no need for that."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Apologies my prince. I did not know. Please tell me how I can make it up to you."  
Thor began to argue but then he grinned.   
"There is one thing you can do."  
He took a step back and offered his hand to her.   
"Dance with me?"

The girl giggled and nodded, taking his hand.   
As they danced, Thor kept eye contact with her the whole time. Finally he asked.   
"Dear lady, I know I should have asked earlier but... what, pray tell, is your name?"

She laughed. The dance came to an end and they moved to the side to allow the next batch onto the dance floor.   
She turned to look at Thor and smiled.   
Thor finally noticed how tall she was.   
"Victoria my prince. My name is Victoria."  
............   
Victoria Maleficus walked through the palace gates with her hand in Thor's. She stopped and turned to him. He sighed sadly.   
She laughed. "Do not worry my prince. We shall meet again, I assure you." He smiled and bent down to kiss her fingertips.   
"I shall look forward to it, then."  
She nodded and turned around, walking down the path.   
Thor smiled and he was so happy about seeing her again that he didn't notice her walking straight into the jungle instead of leaving with the other Vanir to the place they would be staying in for the whole week.   
.....   
After leaving the Prince behind,Victoria headed straight to her home. No no. Not to Vanaheim. Her REAL home. 

 

Opening the creeky gates, she sighed in contentment as the familiar atmosphere made her feel that sense of power again.   
She smiled when she looked at the burnt trees and the tied up animals. She stopped before a huge metal door which opened on its own and she walked in. Inside was as familiar to her as the outside with the grey walls and lack of furniture. There was a huge symbol on the floor that made her feel secure. She thought of heading to her room but then remembered something. Deciding, she turned and walked towards the basement. Opening the door, she lit a candle and searched the room. Finding what she wanted to, she stepped in front of a chair.

"I met your brother today, you know? I think he likes me." The girlish giggle that escaped her throat was completely out of place and they both knew it.   
Then her entire demeanour changed and she sneered. "I will bring them down. I will break them. I will make them kneel." She roughly grabbed her by the chin. "I will tear your family apart piece by piece and what will you do? Nothing. You will sit here in this chair and endure all the torture my girls think is fit for you and every time I win another peice of your family's heart, I will tell you of it and you will listen helplessly. Do you understand?"

The girl tied up on the chair stared at Victoria. Even after all this, her green eyes still held that spark of defiance that Victoria hoped to break. 

"Nope. I did not understand a single word that just came out of your mouth. Actually I havent been listening that well for a long while. It is only your words I do not hear. Hmm. There is something wrong Viki. Maybe some sort of disorder-"   
"SHUT UP!"   
She chuckled even though it hurt. She smirked misheviously at her and then sighed.   
"I think I am sleepy now."  
Leaning her head back, she pretended to sleep but that was enough to fuel Victoria's temper.   
She stormed out of the room but stopped just as she was about to close the door. 

"You still have a choice you know. Join us Astrid. For your sake."  
With those words, she closed the door behind her.


	5. Oblivious.

Thor woke up in the morning and headed straight to the dining hall. Loki was aldready there and he acknowledged Thor with a glance. 

Thor smiled. "Good morning brother!" He bellowed cheerfully. 

Loki sighed and looked at him. "What's got you so cheery today?" He knew that even if he hadn't asked, Thor would have just yelled out the reason anyway. This way, atleast he got the satisfaction of knowing that it was out of his own will. 

Thor sat down opposite to him and grinned. "I am glad you asked brother! Well you see, I met the most enchanting woman yesterday evening at the banquet... "

Loki rolled his eyes. "You say that about every woman that catches your eye Thor." 

Thor shook his head in denial. "No. Victoria is different. For what reason, I have yet to find out.. but perhaps when we meet next, I shall know."

"When you meet next? When will that be exactly?"

He sighed longingly. "Soon I hope."  He began to eat. 

......... 

Queen Frigga brushed her hair and prepared herself for the day. Normally, there would be servants to help her but not today. She had politely asked them to leave her saying she wasn't feeling well. 

In truth, it was because her mind was not quite at rest. 

'It is because of the dream.' She reminded herself and shuddered involuntarily. 

The door to the chamber opened and the Alfather walked in. He caught the troubled look on his beloved's face and went to her side.

"My love, what troubles you?"

They both faced each other, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh just a dream, dearest. No need to worry."

He frowned."If it be nothing more than a dream, why does your mind linger on it still?"

She hesitated and he spoke gently. "Tell me, my queen. What did you see?"

She took a deep breath and began."It seemed like any other dream at first, but then there was death... and more death.... and.. I saw it fall Odin. I saw the kingdom fall! At the hands of something so evil... Oh it was horrible.." She began to shake and he laid his hand on her shoulder. 

The queen continued, "But one thing in particular makes my heart beat faster every time I think of it.. "

"What was it?"

"I saw a bird.. a dove to be specific.. "

Odin stiffened. ".. and I saw its wings flapping fast to get somewhere. It finally settled on the ground near... near.. a lion and a snake.. " 

"Thor and Loki...?"

She nodded. "And then the most dreadful thing happened! The evil that destroyed our kingdom.. it.. it set the three on fire!"

At that moment, Frigga broke down in tears and Odin quickly took her in his arms. 

"Hush dear one... it will be alright... hush.. "

Oh if only he could believe his own words. 

...... 

Victoria covered herself with a cloak and quickly made her way to the training areas within the palace. She looked around and when she found who she was looking for, schooled her features into the most sweet and innocent smile she could muster. 

She bowed slightly, still smiling. "My prince."

Thor couldn't keep the boyish grin off his face. He took her hand in his. 

"My lady." He then looked worried. "Should you be here? At this early hour?" 

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Are you.. are you complaining my prince? Do you not want me here?"

Thor shook his head violently. "No! Not at all Victoria. And please call me by my name."

At that, she grinned almost in wicked victory. "Thor."

He smiled seeing that she was happy. Only it was not in the fact that he had let her call him by his name. And it was not due to the fact that they were about to spend time together. No. It was due to the fact that she was winning. 

 

Everything was going according to her plan. 

 


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid thinks back to her past, on her sixteenth and first birthday spent alone.

Today was the day Astrid was born. Today, she turns sixteen but she doesn't know. She's lost track of time and does not attempt to figure out what day it is. All she knew these days were pain, grief.. and more pain. 

She thought back to her past. 

.......... 

_When they were small:_

_"Thor! Loki! Come along to the training grounds!"_

_The three children listened to their father and groaned simultaneously. "But father!"_

_"No protesting.Come along now."_

_Astrid began to follow them but was stopped._

_"Astrid. You come with me dear." She looked up at her mother curiously. Frigga smiled and took her hand, leading her to the music room for her lessons._

_Astrid began whimpering._

_"But Thor and Loki are that way mother!"_

_She pointed her tiny finger towards the training areas. "You will meet up with them after you are done with your music lessons."_

_She shook her head. "But why can't I go with them?" She began crying and tried to reach for Thor and Loki with outstretched arms._

_Frigga sighed. She knelt down in front of the whimpering five year old and gently chided her. "Astrid. You are a girl are you not?"_

_She nodded._

_"There are some things that you will only understand when you're older dear one. But for now, you must know this, the kingdom of Asgard expects something from you Astrid. The people of the court expect you to behave a certain way and for that, you have to do some things that you will not like. After all, we would do anything for our kingdom, do you not agree?"_

_She nodded again with a look that indicated she was trying to understand what was being told to her._

_Frigga chuckled. "Do not worry dear. Once the people know that they can rely on you, all of this pressure will be off of your shoulders."She smirk_ _ed and leaned closer. "Besides, who are they to tell us what to do?" She grinned mischeviously._

_Astrid giggled and wiped her eyes. "Alright mother! Let us go and learn music!"_

_........................................_

 

_The door burst open and the two boys rushed inside._

_Frigga turned to look at them._

_"Mother? Mother what is happening-"_

_"-Why did you make us wait outside moth-"_

_"- they said something happened to Astr-"_

_"-we asked them more but they wouldnt-"_

_"-I don't underst-"_

_"-please tell us what is wro-"_

_"BOYS!"_

_Both of them stood frozen as Odin glared at them. "Why all the noise?"_

_"Sorry father/Sorry father." They chorused._

_He sighed and walked out of the room without another word.Thor and Loki glanced at the retreating form of their father nervously._

_Frigga sighed and smiled apologetically at them. "He is just tired, little ones."_

_"Mother? Where is Astrid?" Loki asked._

_"Your sister is alright. She is just not feeling very well... She is with the healers at the moment."_

_Thor frowned. "What is wrong with her?"_

_"I... do not know, my son. In the mean time, I want you both to get ready for bed."_

_She stood up but they did not move._

_"Well?" She looked at them expectantly._

_They glanced at each other._

_"Mother we want to see her-"_

_"- we are not going to bed unless we know she is oka-"_

_"-You have to take us to the heale-"_

_"Please mother. We won't make noise-"_

_"We will be good. Just one glance-"_

_"Please mother please!"_

_They both stopped, realising they had began to raise their voices._

_Frigga only smiled softly. "I love you both so much. Do you hear me?"_

_They both beamed._

_"I guess i cannot escape from this."_

_"YES!!!"_

_......................_

_When they became older:_

_Thor, Loki and Astrid made their way towards the dining hall. They entered and sat on their respective seats._

_"Thor! Good seeing you, my friend!"_

_Volstagg grinned and pat Thor on the shoulder._

_"Likewise! Tell me, have the other three arrived yet?" He looked around for any sign of Sif._

_"Looking for us?"Thor turned to see Sif standing there with an amused smirk. Standing beside her was Frandral and Hogun._

_He grinned. "Have you been sneaking up on me, lady Sif?"_

_They laughed and then Thor turned to his brother and sister._

_"Loki! Astrid! These are the warriors I was telling you about!"_

_Frandral put on his most charming smile and walked over to Astrid._

_"Princess, it is an honour to meet someone as beautiful as you." He kissed her knuckles and looked up at her, winking good naturedly._

_She smiled and played along. "Oh dear and humble servant of mine, I must say, your charm sets my heart on fire! Oh such features... " She dramatically placed her hand over her chest._

_He laughed. "Frandral." She smiled warmly. "Astrid. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_Loki and Thor shared a glance. "Alright. I command you both to stop your gazing that way at each other."_

_"Oh yes brother. Wise choice that you made.. separate us now... lest I invite him to my chamber tonight.. "_

_She rolled her eyes and casually walked over to Sif, introducing herself, while Thor and Loki gawked at her, trying to see past the horrifying image their sister had created for them._

_Loki frowned. "She was joking, right Thor?"_

_Thor laughed a bit nervously. "Yes.. yes! Ofcourse she was joking... She better be."_

_......................_

_Back to when they were small:_

_"... Three! Two! One! Here I come to find you!"_

_Thor looked around for Astrid and Loki._

_Pushing past a bush, he caught a glimpse of dark hair. He grinned and reached out to touch his brother._

_"LOKI! I FOUND YO-"_

_The illusion vanished before his eyes._

_He growled. "LOKIIIIII!!!!"_

_The real Loki grinned and appeared behind Thor, pushing him forward making him fall into the fountain in the centre._

_Astrid couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she stood beside Loki watching Thor attempt to get out of the water._

_Loki on the other hand, didn't even try to fight it. He burst out laughing and Thor glared at him._

_"That was cheating brother! You know it was!"_

_Astrid laughed even more at his whiny tone._

_"Oh yes yes...I am so sor-"_

_He fell to the floor laughing, unable to finish his sentence._

_Thor groaned, irritated, and began to get out of the water._

_Astrid, however, had other plans. With a single shove, Loki was lying inside the water._

_She backed away a little to admire her work._

_Loki looked at her in shock. "You did not just do that!" Thor looked at him smugly._

_"Guess she got tired of hearing your stupid laugh.. "_

_She smiled innocently. "Sowwy bohver..."_

_"Oh no. Not yet, you're not." Before she knew what was happening, Loki had raised one soaking wet hand and yanked her tiny frame into the water with them._

_She squealed in shock and moved her hands here and there trying to find support. She finally wrapped her hands around Thor's neck. Then she started laughing. Not a giggle. It was not even muffled. It was loud, rich and full of mirth._

_Her brothers joined in on the laughter._

_......_

Now as she sat on the wooden chair, blood oozing out of her fresh wounds, she couldn't help but miss those times that were simpler. 

Astrid closed her eyes and fought the tears. She wished she could see her brothers. Her parents. Her friends.

She opened her eyes.

 

 

Only the darkness stared back at her. 

 


	7. Seemingly perfect.

It's been four years since Thor met Victoria and over the days, they've gotten closer than ever. They often spent their days near the forest since Victoria liked it there. Thor didn't spar with the warriors as often as he used to, because Victoria would get upset whenever he left. Thor had declined the invitation to go out for riding from several warriors because he didn't care about those things anymore.

  
Yes. It was clear that the dark skinned woman influenced the eldest prince greatly. Once, he had even invited her to the royal palace and had her dine with him that morning, noon as well as night, which was something that was only allowed for the members of Odin's family or for the guests he invited.  
Victoria had managed to get them to like her though. Everyone except Loki, of course.

He could clearly see the effect the woman had on Thor and he wasnt sure if it was a good one. Thor battled regularly. For that, he had to be in good shape. And with Victoria not letting him do anything of the training sort... it could easily get him killed.  
He voiced his concerns to his mother but Frigga assured him that everything would be alright. Something made her view Victoria's arrival as a blessing. That she was here to save them.  
Save them from what, he had wanted to ask. But it had been a great while since he had seen his mother so happy. He didn't have the heart to make her upset.  
Thus, it seemed that the new relationship between the two was a good thing. The members of the court believed they were 'perfect' for each other. Odin and Frigga even more so.

However, not all was happy about the ongoing events.

That night, at the great hall, the goddess of war stared at her former training partner and the woman who's name was on everybody's tounge. She had tried to see the good in this,to make herself believe that Thor is truly happy and that this would be good for the kingdom.  
But she could not.  
So far, all she could see in Victoria, was the manipulative and over sensitive girl who never returned any of Thor's love and adoration.

Almost as if she could hear her thoughts, Victoria turned her head away from Thor's (as they were kissing) and stared straight at Sif.  
Sif stiffened, feeling her heart beat faster for some reason.  
Victoria smirked. Then, maintaining eye contact with her, she leaned forward and licked Thor's ear discreetly.  
Sif couldn't take it. She stood at once and walked out of the hall. No. Lady Sif did not like this at all.

............  
Thor and Victoria entered their room. It was midnight now and the palace was asleep. They got ready for bed and climbed into it.  
Thor smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight, my love." She smiled back but did not return the words. She never did but Thor always assumed she felt the same.  
Victoria faced away from Thor as she slept. Or pretended to. Her mind was aldready thinking of the next step.

Time to execute the second half of her plan.  
...........

Victoria stared at the wall and smirked as she heard Thor's snoring from behind her. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked out of the room, making no noise as she closed the door.  
She was halfway towards her destination when she suddenly turned the corner and ran straight into someone.  
She was about to yell angrily but remembered where she was. She gasped and spoke in panic. "Oh please forgive me! I was not paying attention... "  
Her eyes met Loki's green ones and she bowed.  
"My prince."  
"Victoria." Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"What are you doing here? At this time?"  
Victoria smiled shyly. "I.. I had a nightmare... and I could not go to sleep.. apologies my prince."

At that moment she looked up and made eye contact with him.  
Loki's lips parted as he felt his brain paralyze and his limbs freeze.  
"Victoria... " She smiled and touched his cheek.  
"I know what you feel towards Thor Loki.. how jealous you become when you see how happy he is... isn't that right? Don't you feel like tearing his life apart?"  
He denied it. "No.. I do feel envious but.. I would never.. "  
"No. You do and you will. You will try to steal me away from him so that he will be miserable. Won't you Loki?"  
He couldn't feel. "Yes. Yes. I will mistress."  
She grinned. "Good boy. Now, I have to go sleep since it's getting late. But you will stay up and think of what you're going to do about this, do you understand?"  
"Yes mistress."  
She smiled and walked away.  
Yes. Everything was going according to her plan.

 

As soon as she dissapeared, so did the hold she had on Loki. He shook his head, unable to remember what had just happened.  
He suddenly remembered that he was heading towards the library to get a book that he wanted.  
"Have I been standing here the whole time? Like a complete idiot.... "  
He shook his head and made his way to the library, ignoring the voice in his head that told him he was missing something important.  
.....


	8. Yes

"They have forgotten all about you Astrid. It's like you never even existed."

Her torturer sliced her cheek with the knife and smiled when she saw the blood pour out.

"In fact, the mistress told me that she overheard Loki telling Thor that he wished you had never been born."

 

Astrid gulped and tried to drown out the words. It was too late. She heard everything. She believed everything.

The woman drove the knife into her abdomen and sighed when Astrid let out a muffled scream.

"Still won't let me hear it?" She continued piercing and wounding her skin.

 

Punching her face, she let Astrid's head fall forward weakly. She backed away and leaned back against the wall, watching Astrid.

 

"They really don't care about you." After a pause, the question was asked in a soft and small voice.

"Do you know if they're alright?"

She scoffed.   
"Well, your family is strong."

"Yes they will surely be fine without me."

She stood up straight.   
"What?"  
"I've given it a lot of thought and had I not come to the conclusion myself, my weakness would have gotten to me eventually."  
"What are you saying exactly?"

  
Astrid looked up. "I'll  do it. I'll be one of you."

........... 

Victoria walked into her home with a smile on her face. She had been informed of the girl's agreeing to join them and she couldn't be more elated. 

She entered the main hall and waited. Soon, Astrid was brought in with a girl keeping a hold of her. 

Astrid was wearing a simple grey shirt and trousers. She had been cleaned and fed and she certainly felt better than she did a few hours ago. 

She looked to Victoria or 'the mistress' as everyone called her and erased all emotion from her face. 

  
"Ah Astrid do come in. I am glad to hear you are ready to cooperate. Now to truly become one of us, you'll have to excel in a few things and for that, I have assigned a tutor for you."

  
She motioned to the girl who had brought her here. 

  
"This is Elizabeth. She is my personal assistant and I trust her more than anyone else here. "  
She smirked. "But I'm sure you will change that in a few days time."  
She gave her a pointed look. "I expect you to work your hardest to impress me."

  
Elizabeth and Astid shared an uneasy glance. The former hardened her features and spoke in a curt tone.   
"If you'll follow me, we shall begin with your lessons."

She watched them leave with a smirk. 

She thought back to her past. The reason she was doing all this was because of her past. 

When she was a young girl, she used to live near the village. She was about sixteen when she had gotten married and pregnant. Now, all would have been well since Victoria loved her husband. But the only problem was her magic. 

Her mother had taught her magic before she had died and to several villagers, the magic was thought to be evil. That was the reason she didn't tell her husband about it, she did not want to lose him. 

 

The day their child was born, they promised each other to forever be there for each other and the child. The following day was not as endearing.

 

Flashback~

_Victoria woke up from her sleep and smiled when she thought of her child sleeping in the next room. She was so so happy._

_She stepped out of the bed when she heard voices coming from outside and she wondered if her husband had brought his friends home again._

_"Jorah?" She stopped at the door._

_Her husband was standing with many people. Villagers._

_She felt her heart quicken as she recognised the faces of her humiliators._

_"Jorah? What-What is going on?"_

_Her husband turned to face her and the look in his eyes told her everything. They told him. They told him of her magic._

_The next moment, her child was brought out and killed in front of her. She ran and ran and ran....._

_"I hate them. I hate him! Oh I will get revenge.. I will get revenge on all the men in this world! Cowards.."_

End flashback~

She sighed and turned to more positive thoughts. Now with Astrid cooperating, she could get more things done. She knew the girl was very skilful. She could now focus on getting the throne and destroying all of Asgard. 

........... 

A few days later:

Astrid turned and blocked the attack. In one swift moment, Elizabeth was knocked off her feet. 

Someone took the blindfold off her eyes and she looked at the damage their sparring session had caused. 

Elizabeth frowned but replaced it with a smile. She could not let Astrid know how much she hated her. 

She would not let Victoria replace her with this girl. She would show her she was more powerful. And she knew just how to do it. 

"Astrid. I have a job for you."

They stopped at a metal door. 

From behind them, a scream was heard. Astrid turned to see two girls dragging a man in chains. They opened the door and tied him up on the wooden chair. 

Elizabeth dismissed the two girls and led Astrid into the room. She closed the door behind her. 

"Astrid. This is Samandriel. He has done some very bad things which is why he is here right now. Isn't that right?"

She grabbed his chin. He growled at her and she laughed. 

"Yes. He still has a lot to learn."

She turned to Astrid whose face was surprisingly emotionless. 

"And I'm hoping hoping you could teach him a lesson." Elizabeth knew that Astrid had a hard time hurting people. Before she was brought here, the thought hadn't even crossed the girl's mind. If she failed to do the job, Elizabeth could prove to Victoria that the girl was worthless. She was the better assistant. 

Astrid's eyes widened. She looked at the man in front of her. He was trying to appear brave but the constant gulping and the fear in his eyes gave him away. He was looking at her intently. 

She looked back at Elizabeth who was watching them with crossed arms, waiting for the show to begin. 

Astrid took a deep breath. She took out a knife and walked over to him. Closing off all her emotions, she slit his stomach. 

He screamed. 

........ 

Elizabeth clapped her hands. It was over. The man was broken and spent. 

Astrid was staring at her hands. 

Elizabeth was angry. The girl shouldn't have been able to hurt Samandriel. She was too soft. But she had seen it with her own eyes. She hid the scowl and congratulated her.

"Well done Astrid. Tomorrow, you can work on someone else. Theres a lot of these bastards in the world... "

She walked out of the room. 

Astrid allowed the illusion to fade away. She sighed and rested her head against the wall. Looking at the man sitting beside her, she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But you're not... " He looked at her tired face. She chuckled. 

"Yes. Victoria drained away most of my magic using that stupid spell... but it's still there." She fingered the locket Loki had given her. Only they both knew that it contained magic as well. 

"Thankyou."

She smiled at him. "This shouldn't be happening to anyone. Do not thank me."

Looking at the door she smirked. 

"Elizabeth really shouldn't believe everything she sees."

 


	9. Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay and how short this chapter is. Thankyou for reading this guys!

The stables of Asgard were highly organised. Each horse was well looked after and the stable hands were very affectionate towards the horses. Masters talked about their horses and engaged in conversations with the stable hands about their health and entertainment. All in all, the horses and their masters as well as their cleaners together seemed to be one big family, bonding over their love for the horses. 

But just like all families, this one had a black sheep as well. 

Sleipnir is the mighty and powerful eight legged horse of Prince Loki. It was said that he had mothered the horse while shape shifting into a horse himself. 

It seemed that the horse caught Loki's behaviour and he remained violent and angry towards the other horses and anyone, other than Loki, who passed by him. 

Therefore, it was usually Loki himself who took care of Sleipnir. 

On that morning, he walked into the stable, nodding at the men who bowed to him. 

He smiled when he saw his horse. 

"Hello boy! How are you today?" He caressed Sleipnir's nose affectionately. In response, the wayward horse nuzzled his face into Loki's neck. 

He chuckled and made an Apple appear in his hand. Sleipnir grabbed it and put it in his mouth in seconds. 

He opened the door and led him out. Stopping at the green feilds, he said encouragingly. 

"Alright boy, it is time for you to play! Go wild!"

He laughed watching the horse run in delight. 

He sat down on a platform and watched Sleipnir, his mind somewhere else entirely. 

He knew Thor was deeply into Victoria. But he just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something off about her. If his family, especially his mother, had not been so happy upon seeing Victoria, he would have already begun the investigation. 

He shook his head. Odin still hasn't said anything about the throne and to whom it will be passed on to. 

"There is just so much going on, I do not know whether to just go with it or... ugh... " Out of habit, he turned to look beside him. 

He ignored the pain in his chest at not seeing his little sister there, talking to him, trying not to cheer him up but just wanting to help him figure everything out. 

He sighed and looked at the sky, wondering if his dead sister was looking down at him from Valhalla. 

He smiled at the thought and stood up, determined to go through the rest of the day with a more positive and clear head. 


	10. Under his skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Loki...

Four months later:

Loki entered the throne room and stopped before his father.

"You called?" Odin nodded. 

"Loki I have heard some very disturbing news that I wish to hear your side of." 

Loki spread his arms wide. "Tell me."

His father frowned. "I have heard from some of the people that you and Victoria have gotten rather.. close."

Loki laughed. "Is that all? Yes, father. I do find her company very.. pleasurable."

"What are you planning Loki?" He shook his head. "Is there anything in this world that you will not ruin?"

Loki smirked. The words didn't hurt him anymore. Not coming from his father, anyway. 

"Just what horrible fate do you think I am planning?"

"I think you are trying to take your brother's happiness and ruin his life."

He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations father.You've caught me red handed." He said in a bored voice. 

Odin scowled. "Watch your tone boy. Show some respect to your father." When Loki went to make another snarky comment, Odin held up his hand and silenced him. 

"Now, listen to me. Thor and Victoria's being together is very crucial to the fate of this kingdom." Loki furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You mean making them king and queen... " 

"Victoria seems to be the only one Thor wants to keep for more than a fortnight." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying.. please do not try anything. You may not care about anyone but I know you care about Asgard.. "

Loki kept control of his rage. He needed to appear as cooperative as possible. 

"Yes father. And you're wrong, I do care about a few people."

Odin relaxed and smiled. "Thank you my son."

He walked out of the room. Outside, he felt his rage return. How dare he! That man had no right to say that to him! 

"My prince?"

Loki turned to see Victoria leaning against a pillar and looking at him in apprehension. 

He scowled. "Not now Victoria."

He pushed past her and walked to his room. He pushed the door open and jumped when Victoria was aldready sitting on his bed. With barely any clothes. 

He growled. "What did I just say to you?"

She shrugged. "I know you want me Loki. Take the anger out on me. Come on.. " she purred and held out her hand. 

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean that I want you!"

"But I want you!" The confession made him freeze on his spot. He moved closer and looked down at her. 

He gently hooked a finger under her chin and made her face him. 

"What did you just say?" Victoria but her lip nervously. 

"I... I said I want you.. " He smiled. 

"Victoria, you aldready have Thor wrapped around your finger ready to please you whenever and wherever. "Now why would you want me when you have him?"

The question held bitterness to it and Victoria placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "Because you're.. different and... you're better than Thor."

Loki's breath hitched in his throat. In all the years of his life, no one had ever said he was better than Thor.

For Astrid,he was always equal to Thor and better in the mind than Thor was. He frowned. Astrid is dead. She will never be back here to tell you all those things. And Frigga..she's already lost all hope of him ruling, instead showing more enthusiasm when Thor's ruling was brought up. And Odin... ugh. 

He looked at Victoria with tears in his eyes. "Thankyou." He smiled and kissed her.

They spent the rest of that night together in bed. 

Some point in the night, Victoria giggled. Loneliness and rejection does a lot to someone. Only makes it even more easy for her to control them. 

........... 

Astrid quickly hid the couple behind a pillar and told them not to make a single noise. She gathered her magic and released the invisibility spell on them. 

Making sure they could not be seen by anyone else, she made blood appear on the walls and conjured up clones of the two, both equally battered and bruised. 

She stepped back just as the door opened and Victoria walked in..She frowned. Wasn't she supposed to be at the palace ruining her family's life? 

"Mistress." Victoria smiled. "Astrid."

She looked at the clones and smiled. "I see you're getting better at this."

For a minute, Astrid panicked, thinking she had found out about her setting the prisoners free since the moment she had said yes. 

However, Victoria looked her in the eye and smiled. "Tell me they suffered."

She nodded, struggling but succeeding in imitating the evil grin on the mistress' face. Victoria nodded and began walking to the door. 

She turned back at the last moment and smiled. "By the way, your brother Loki is on board."

Astrid felt her heart quicken. No. Not him too. She calmed her breathing. 

Turning back, she made the couple visible again. The first thing the woman did was throw her arms around Astrid. 

"Thank you thank you thank you.. " her husband chuckled. "Geez Lisa, you're gonna scare the girl away."

He placed his hand on Astrid 's shoulder, hugging his wife with the other. "Thanks kiddo."

He then looked around a bit nervously. 

"You wouldn't happen to know a way outta this hell hole, would ya?"

She giggled, finding his tone warm and friendly. It felt good to hear that. 

"Yes of course. Follow me."

She led them to a dungeon with rocks as walls and moved aside one or two rocks. It opened into a tunnel. She sighed and turned to them. 

"Go straight and when you hear the sound of a waterfall, you know you're almost there."

She pressed her palms together and made a glowing ball of fire. She handed it to them, reassuring them that it wouldn burn them. 

They left, thanking her again. 

She closed the way to the tunnel with the rocks and let the illusion(just in case anybody was watching them, she would appear to be cleaning up the place) fade away. 

She knew it was time to plan her escape. Getting all these people safe was fine, but if what Victoria told her was true.. then she only had a few more days before Victoria would be made queen and then, eliminating her would be much much more difficult. 

 

 

She walked out of the dungeon and towards the weapons chamber. 

It was time. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, please feel free to share them with me. Have a great day.


End file.
